


Timeless

by tinyjoong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Carnival, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Humor, Light-Hearted, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Play Fighting, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjoong/pseuds/tinyjoong
Summary: Six years and counting boyfriends, Renjun and Jeno, find themselves penniless on their visit to the carnival when Jeno loses his wallet. They’re distracted from the problem at hand when a familiar combination of musical notes bring them back to their freshman year of high school and their first slow dance.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooooo <3 This is really cute I think !!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Rose-Colored Boy by Paramore and I think this lil thing captured the essence of the song really well <3 I was tempted to name it after the song but I decided against it. 
> 
> Anyway .. I hope you enjoy this .. kisskiss

“Lee Jeno, you are such a dumbass!” Renjun playfully yells at the male hovering above him as his cloud-like blue raspberry cotton candy harshly met with the ground. “I was going to eat that!”

Jeno tips his head back, giggles taking over his body. Feeling Renjun’s squinted eyes angrily scanning his body, he composed himself and reverted to his original head-straightforward pose. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll buy you another,” he says, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. 

When his fingers meet the concerning space of an empty pocket, his eyes pop open with shock.

“I’m not joking when I say this,” he starts, eyes the size of a full moon, “my wallet is gone.” 

Renjun rolls his eyes at the remark.

“Jeno if you’re broke and can’t buy me another that’s all you have to say,” he teases.

“I’m dead serious.”

Renjun walks around the other like he’s inspecting a new car for purchase, trying to see his back pocket. His eyes meet the pocket, obviously empty, missing the square-shaped lump a wallet would form. 

“How are we going to ride the ferris wheel now?” Renjun whines immediately upon the discovery.

“Is that your ONLY concern right now,” Jeno says sincerity dripping from the syllables of his words. 

Renjun sighs.

“Fine I guess we should look for your wallet.”

The two walk side-by-side retracing their steps, though if Jeno had dropped it, it would’ve been at the last ride they rode. 

After an hour of looking through the seemingly never ending area of the carnival Jeno seems to give up. His shoulders slouch and he gently grabs Renjun’s waist to face him as if he’s a bomb waiting to explode under his touch. 

“I’m really sorry, Renjun,” he started in a soft tone, like one you’d use with a puppy, “we can go home to cuddle and watch...”

Jeno’s voice trailed off as he noticed Renjun’s face begin to resemble the bright lights of the carnival that encased them. Then he heard it— the beginning strum of the guitar of the first song they’d ever slow danced to. The nostalgia rushed into his body with a warming effect on his heart. Despite their daunting problem, he smiled recalling Renjun accidentally stepping on his toes— and not like the type you see in quirky teen movies. The song had a sense of timelessness to it, every time it caressed his ears, the fuzzy feeling of realizing he was in love with Renjun hugs his heart and he never wants it to let go. 

Renjun’s short but slender fingers softly grasp onto Jeno’s and his heart stops even then. Renjun’s effect on him is unchanging even after six years of loving him. The smaller boy leads him to a less crowded space and they dance like they’re in their freshman year of high school again. Renjun’s used-to-be-bright-red—now crimson—converse, even after years of dance practice, crush Jeno’s toes and he can’t help but giggle into the smaller’s neck. He can’t imagine how lame they look right now or why there was a slow song playing at a carnival but the thoughts evade his mind as quickly as they entered. 

The soft strums of the last notes of the song sound but the couple stays hugged together momentarily. 

“I want this forever,” Renjun whispers, barely audible, into Jeno’s chest.

Jeno doesn’t respond, he doesn’t have to, both he and Renjun know there’s never going to be a good-bye between them. He runs his fingers through Renjun’s hair and kisses his forehead as an unspoken promise. 

The two separate and as soon as they do they see a burly man taking large strides towards them.

“I believe this is yours,” he says in a gravelly voice, holding Jeno’s wallet out, “you left it at the cotton candy stand.”

Jeno takes the ugly brown thing and slips it into his back pocket shamefully. As soon as the nameless man turns his back, Renjun kicks Jeno’s shin.

“Lee Jeno, you are such a dumbass!”


End file.
